


I prayed to you every night

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Letters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean napisał list do swojej nieżyjącej bratniej duszy, Castiela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I prayed to you every night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Prayed To You Every Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050870) by [killmetatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron). 



_Drogi Castielu_ ,

Nie jestem najlepszy w pisaniu listów, więc przepraszam w zapowiedzi, jak okropny on będzie. Choć wydaje mi się, że wiesz, jak tego nie potrafię, prawda? Znasz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet Sammy. Znasz mnie, Cas, a ja nie mogę ci już powiedzieć, jak bardzo to doceniam.

Bez ciebie czuję się zagubiony. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, Cas. Tęsknię za wszystkim, związanym z tobą; z nami. Byliśmy idealni, prawda? Wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do myśli, uwierzyć, że ciebie już nie ma. To wszystko jest takie nierealne. Jakim cudem zwykły, pieprzony wypadek samochodowy zabił byłego anioła? To nie ma żadnego sensu, Cas. Nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę, że coś takiego mogło się w ogóle wydarzyć. Powinienem był być bardziej ostrożny. Powinienem był bardziej na ciebie uważać. Nie zauważyłem tej ciężarówki. Powinienem był być zdolny, aby cię uratować. Ty uratowałeś mnie tak wiele razy, Cas. Powinienem był potrafić cię uratować.

Impala jest teraz kompletnie zniszczona i nie wydaje mi się, by tym razem udało mi się ją naprawić. Nie chcę wspomnień, które wiem, że nadejdą. Nie chcę myśleć o tobie, próbującym rozgryźć, jak zmienić kasety i o tym, jak ci się to nie udaje, i jak się przy tym uroczo denerwujesz. Albo o sposobie, w jaki powiewały twoje włosy, gdy okna Impali były otwarte. Nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak siedzieliśmy na daszku, popijaliśmy piwo i oglądaliśmy zachód słońca. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, jak goły wszedłeś do Impali, okryty jedynie pszczołami. A zwłaszcza, nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak po raz pierwszy uprawialiśmy seks, gdy okna były zaparowane, skóra na skórze na tylnym siedzeniu Impali.

Siedziałem z tobą w szpitalu przez ten cały czas, aniołku. Złamałem nogę i kilka żeber i doktor kazał mi wrócić do mojej sali, ale nie mogłem cię zostawić. Wiedzieli, że nawet ty nie byłbyś w stanie mnie wtedy przekonać, więc w końcu przestali próbować. Sam też ostatecznie przyszedł, ale potem zostawił nas samych. Wiedział, że twój finał będzie dla mnie czymś zbyt ważnym. Zaśpiewałem naszą piosenkę.

Trzymałem cię za rękę przez cały czas. Wiedziałem, że boisz się szpitali, mimo, że zawsze mówiłeś, że to nie prawda. Znałem cię tak dobrze, jak ty sam. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zapomnę żadnego, nawet najmniejszego detalu o tobie. Ty naprawdę byłeś rodziną, Cas. Przepraszam, że nie mówiłem ci tego wystarczająco często, gdy jeszcze byłeś żywy. Gdzie idą upadłe anioły po śmierci? Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w Niebie. I mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w nim, gdy przyjdzie mój czas. Nawet Niebo nie byłoby Niebem bez ciebie.

Kocham cię, Castiel. Będę cię kochać wiecznie. Przesyłam ci pocałunek każdej nocy.

Twój na zawsze

_Dean_


End file.
